


and lead us not into temptation, but deliver us from evil

by gracezodiac



Series: Father Ren [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Demons, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Priests, Blasphemy, Blood, Bondage, Choking, Demons, Kylux - Freeform, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Priest!Kylo, Priests, Rough Sex, demon!Hux
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-21
Updated: 2016-04-21
Packaged: 2018-06-03 16:19:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6617575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gracezodiac/pseuds/gracezodiac
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The irony of it all was that Kylo mistook him for an angel when they first met.</p><p> </p><p>  <i>Or: Demon!Hux won't let Priest!Kylo come until he finishes reciting the Lord's Prayer.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	and lead us not into temptation, but deliver us from evil

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ricehat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ricehat/gifts).



> i'd like to thank my four years at a church of england junior school for giving me the knowledge to write this. i'm sure when they taught me the lord's prayer they didn't expect me to repeat it in this way, but it's funny how things work out.
> 
> this is dedicated to [mio](http://archiveofourown.org/users/ricehat/pseuds/ricehat). this is your influence and i blame you entirely
> 
> inspired by [that fic](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6555937) which is truly a thing of beauty. we wanted to swap the roles round (and by we i mean me and mio)
> 
> please leave comments!

The irony of it all was that Kylo mistook him for an angel when they first met.

There was something different about the young man who was sat alone at the back of his church, watching the Reverend intently as he carried out his service. Kylo had never seen him before, and was taken by the soft ginger hair and smile that simply seemed to glow when the sun caught him just so. Hux, as he was called, had gone up to introduce himself after the service had ended and the congregation had dispersed. Only up close did Kylo realise that the man's eyes didn't reflect the light at all, in fact at times they seemed completely black, and what he'd thought he'd seen in Hux's smile wasn't innocence at all.

It was power.

“I want to hear you say it.” Hux purred into his ear as he slowly pushed into the man beneath him. A deep, guttural moan fell from Kylo's lips, relived that Hux was finally having mercy on him after teasing and preparing him for what had felt like infinity (he idly wondered if Hux had altered time to make it so), but also at the command he'd been given. 

A few weeks ago, Hux had brought it up, with a hand on the Reverend's thigh and a whisper in his ear in the back room of the church. At the time Kylo had just blushed, pulling away and pointedly ignoring the request by busying himself with something else whilst Hux laughed, leaving him to his thoughts, but not before calling to him that he would have him pray whilst at his mercy.

And despite Kylo's best intentions to not let this happen, he'd still ended up here – in bed with Hux, again. 

(A part of him had almost anticipated it.) 

And when Hux had brought out the rope and tied his wrists to either side of the bed, Kylo knew he was fucked.

Once he had pushed all the way in, Hux paused, refusing to give Kylo any satisfaction until he followed his command.

“I'm waiting...” Hux smirked, watching Kylo physically battle with himself desperately before he resigned himself to his fate, obeying Hux's orders.

“Our... Our Father, who art in heaven, hallowed be thy name- Ah!” Kylo cried out as Hux started fucking him ruthlessly. With his wrists bound, Kylo was left digging his nails into his palms to try keep himself focused, cursing at how Hux was denying him the option to touch him. All he wanted was to cling to him, wind his fingers in his hair, drag his nails down his back, just get closer somehow, but Hux was a bastard who liked to make Kylo suffer.

And the worst part was that Kylo fucking loved it.

“Continue...” Hux murmured, trailing his tongue up Kylo's neck and biting on his earlobe, making the dark haired man whimper pathetically as he thrashed about in his restraints. His cock was pressed painfully between their stomachs and he desperately tried to ignore how much he ached to be touched, how much he wanted Hux to fuck him as roughly as he could, use him for his own pleasure. A sinful part of Ren's mind whispered that it would feel so good to be claimed by the demon, belong to him... But he shook it away, needing to focus on what Hux had asked of him instead of his own dark and treacherous desires. 

He took to take a few steady breaths, flexing his fingers in his restraints, before starting again: “Thy... Thy kingdom come, thy will be-be... Oh!” Kylo arched his back as Hux sucked a mark into his neck before biting hard, just short of drawing blood. Kylo let out a choked noise upon realising that the bite was high enough that it would be seen over the top of his collar – there was absolutely no way of hiding it. The thought made his cock throb, and he wrapped his legs around Hux's waist, heels digging into the demon's lower back. He squeezed his eyes shut, his already fractured composure starting to crumble fast around him.

Hux pulled back and tutted at him. “Really Father, giving up so soon? How disappointing...”

Kylo let out a pitiful groan, attempting to look away in shame, but Hux grabbed his chin forced the Reverend to look into his eyes. There was an intense moment filled with nothing but the sounds of their laboured breathing, before Hux leant forward and captured Kylo's mouth in a filthy kiss. 

Kylo asked himself, not for the first time, how he'd allowed this to get so far, how he'd ended up in this position, allowing himself to be fucked by this demon. Hux was sin and nothing more – a cruel smile and sultry, tempting words that had hooked Kylo from the start. But he could have pulled away, banished him, told him no, exorcised him at the very worst, and yet the thought of doing any of those things made him sick to his stomach. Because he wanted this. He needed this.

He was going to hell.

Hux began thrusting again, and pulled away from their kiss, resting their foreheads together so he could watch every expression on the Reverend's face as he fucked him. “Be done, o-on Earth... As it is in heaven... Give us this- Fuck!” Kylo cried out as Hux tried a slightly different angle, and all he could do was gasp desperately as Hux pounded into him harder. The frustration at not being able to touch him flared up once more, and Hux, seeing and understand this, just smirked knowingly. Kylo let out a groan and felt himself being damned for all eternity.

“This day our daily bread and... And for-forgive us our trespasses, a-as we forgive those... Who trespass against us..!”

His voice breaks on the last word as Hux tangles his fingers in his hair and yanks hard. “That's it...” He coos, sucking on Ren's lower lip until the priest is a whining mess, and then biting at it sharply, enough to draw blood this time. Hux grinned wickedly at the sight, red dripping down Kylo's chin and a deep flush on his face, alerting the demon as to just how much Kylo enjoyed being under his control.

“Almost finished Ren... You want this, don't you? You need it. Need me to fuck you until you're screaming, need to be used for something carnal and blasphemous. Your God will never forgive you for this.” He hisses, speeding up his pace as he continues to thrust mercilessly into him. The man in question just sobs, arousal rushing through him at the demon's words, and digs his heels harder into Hux's back.

“A-And lead us not into temptation, b-but deliver us from e-evil... Fuck, Hux, please, I-I...”

Hux's thrusts change to agonisingly slow as Kylo breaks script, revelling at the whines he receives in protest – unlucky for Kylo, they were not enough to make the demon take pity; Hux had told him to do something, and he wanted to see it finished. “Now now Father, you know the rules... Say it, or I'll leave you here like this, still tied up so you can't bring yourself release.”

Tears run down Kylo's cheeks as he takes a shaky breath, resigning himself to his fate and too far gone to care about the fact that he is a complete and utter disgrace, as he begins to recite the final few lines.

“For thine is the kingdom, the-the power and the glory, forever and – ah! - ever!” 

“Amen.” Hux whispers cruelly, a feral grin on his face as fucks Kylo hard, delighting in the moans that he rips from the Reverend's throat. “Yes, fuck...” He hisses, bringing a hand up to wrap around Kylo's throat, tightening his grip as he speaks. 

“This is what you're good for... Obeying me... You waste yourself on an idle God who cares not for you... And you're such a pretty thing... Made to worship... But do not fear good Father, I am your salvation. You are mine... And you _will_ obey me.”

Kylo just sobs, realising how far he has turned from his God, arching his back against Hux and groaning.

“And now... Come for me...” Hux whispers, bringing his other hand to wrap around Kylo's cock and stroke fast. Stars are at the edge of his vision as Kylo comes, letting out a wordless cry as he arches, a pained gasp escaping him as the hand around his throat tightens even more. He feels Hux come too, but he's far too wrecked to be fully aware of it. Slowly, a few minutes later, the hand recedes from his throat and he takes several deep breaths, eyes fluttering shut and body falling slack against the bed, arms hanging limp in his restraints, the coarse rope having now rubbed raw the skin of his wrists.

As the oxygen slowly returned to his brain, and he comes back to his senses, he becomes aware of Hux undoing the rope and setting his arms free. Once they're both released he wraps his arms around Hux and lets out a sob, to which Hux shushes him gently and runs his fingers through the messy black hair that had fallen in front of his face. 

Hux kisses him softly then, almost tenderly, and Kylo knows it isn't really, because nothing about Hux is tender, but he clings to the affection desperately and kisses back, whimpering quietly.

“Mine...” Hux whispers threateningly against his lips a moment later.

Kylo submits, knowing there is no way he can seek forgiveness for this.

He can't bring himself to care.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you to charlotte for not kink shaming me and beta'ing this, ily <3
> 
> i'm in the process of writing four skysolo fics but this came out instead, go figure
> 
> please leave comments!
> 
> i'm going to hell


End file.
